Pali
Bolo'Bolo (livro) ;P.M. left|114px A independência de um bolo é, na verdade, determinada por seu grau de auto-suficiência no suprimento de energia. Agricultura e fabricultura podem ser consideradas duas formas de resolver esse problema.Agricultura e fabricultura (kodu e sibi) não são mais que dois tipos de energia (pali). O kodu fornece energia concentrada às pessoas, e o sibi energia mais expandida para aplicações secundárias. A possibilidade de realizar bolo’bolo depende das soluções energéticas. Teorias, concepções e tecnologias para produção alternativa de energia foram desenvolvidas profusamente nos últimos quinze ou vinte anos (Lovins, Commoner, Odum, Illich, etc.). A maioria dos teóricos da energia alternativa também insiste no fato de que o suprimento não é um problema meramente técnico, mas relativo ao estilo de vida como um todo. Entretanto, por razões realpolitikas, esses contextos são freqüentemente minimizados. É o caso, por exemplo, do estudo de Stobaugh (Stobaugh and Yergin, eds., Energy Future: Report of the Energy Project at the Harvard Business School, New York, 1979). Com a ajuda da conservação de energia e do melhor rendimento de máquinas e geradores (co-geradores de calor e eletricidade), os autores prometem uma economia geral de cerca de 40% sem nenhuma mudança no padrão de vida nem nas estruturas econômicas. Visto que as necessidades básicas de energia não são criticadas, diversas medidas técnicas e operacionais são propostas para resolver o problema. Isso acontece também na estratégia de Commoner – biogás junto com energia solar: a proposta é sobretudo técnica (e um pouco política quanto ele se opõe às multinacionais do petróleo) e o sistema energético é concebido independentemente das mudanças sociais. (Commoner queria se eleger presidente em 1980.) Carro individual, indústria grande, casa de família nuclear, etc. não são combatidos. Nos Estados Unidos, 58% de todo o suprimento de energia são usados para aquecer ou refrigerar, 34% para combustão (carros e caminhões) e apenas 8% para aplicações especiais onde a eletricidade é especificamente necessária (Fritjof Capra, Ponto de Mutação, 1982). A maior parte da energia é utilizada nos transportes e no duplo ou triplo aquecimento (conseqüência da separação entre os espaços de morar e trabalhar). Nas condições de bolo’bolo seria possível reduzir as necessidades gerais de energia a 30% do gasto atual. (Friedman, citada na nota 3, faz mais ou menos a mesma previsão para a sua civilização de fazendas modernizadas.) A produção de energia reduzida assim pode ser garantida pelas hidroelétricas, pelos coletores solares e geotérmicos, pelo calor de lagos e mares (usando bombas), pelo metano do biogás, hidrogênio das algas, células fotovoltaicas, moinhos de vento, madeira, algum carvão e petróleo. O carvão, embora exista em grande quantidade e tenha sido eficiente durante muitos séculos, tem grandes inconvenientes: o problema do dióxido de carbono (CO2), as chuvas ácidas, os riscos na extração das minas, a destruição das paisagens, os custos de transporte, etc. Não vai ser uma "idade do carvão" ou "idade solar", mas uma rede de circuitos pequenos, diversificados e cuidadosamente ajustados ao local para diminuir o fluxo geral de energia. Mesmo a produção de energia solar em larga escala requer um considerável investimento industrial (metais, sistemas tubulares, coletores, equipamento de armazenagem, instalações elétricas e eletrônicas, etc.) que, por sua vez, só pode ser obtido através de altas despesas energéticas e envolve um controle permanente do trabalho. "Descentralização" não significa necessariamente independência da grande produção industrial – como demonstra o exemplo dos "descentralizados" automóveis em relação às "centralizadas" linhas de trens. Sozinhos, os sistemas de energia alternativa trazem risco de introduzir um novo tipo de indústria caseira descentralizada, como aconteceu no século 19. Mesmo um fluxo de energia alternativa (sem muitos danos ao ambiente) poderia nos forçar a manter vigilância e disciplina permanentes, levando à seleção de controladores e hierarquias. Preservaria a natureza e arruinaria nossos nervos. Não há solução fora de uma absoluta diversificação e redução do fluxo de energia através de novas combinações sociais e estilos de vida. Seria perverso considerar a redução da demanda de energia como um tipo de renúncia. (Isso é feito por Jeremy Rifkin, Entropia, Nova York, 1980.) Usar energia sempre significa consumir trabalho. O alto consumo de energia não reduziu o trabalho, apenas racionalizou o processo e transpôs os esforços para o campo psicossensorial de trabalho. É mínima a fração de energia que substitui os esforços musculares. (E mesmo estes não são desagradáveis em si, mas apenas quando se tornam monótonos e unilaterais. Nos esportes, são tidos como um tipo de prazer.) Com exceção dos transportes, são poucos os prazeres que derivam de um alto gasto de energia não-humana. Por esta razão, os meios de transporte pessoais serão direcionados para propostas prazerosas (ver fasi). Muitos ecologistas sofrem imaginando uma civilização sem prazeres energéticos e consideram a redução de energia um tipo de sacrifício (em favor da natureza), uma forma de ascese, punição pelo nosso hedonismo. E isso aconteceria de fato se aceitássemos uma política de restrição energética sem insistir num novo estilo de vida de pouco trabalho e muito prazer. Esses ecologistas se esquecem de que os prazeres mais importantes quase não requerem energia que não seja humana: amar, dançar, cantar, comer, usar drogas, entrar em transe, meditar, deitar na praia, sonhar, conversar, brincar, massagear, nadar, tomar banho de cachoeira, passear... Será que estão fascinados pela cultura da sociedade de consumo, pregando uma era de renúncia de modo a dominar o demônio interior? Realmente, economizar energia se torna um problema moral se as condições sociais não forem modificadas ao mesmo tempo. (Moralidade é tudo aquilo que você está inclinado a fazer, mas não devia.) O fluxo de energia industrial destrói nossos melhores prazeres porque nos suga o tempo – tempo virou o grande luxo do momento. A energia come o tempo necessário à sua produção, seu uso, seu domínio e controle. Menos energia externa quer dizer mais tempo e energia interna para velhos e novos prazeres, mais namoros durante a tarde, mais sabedoria de viver, mais refinamento e humanidade nos contatos. Os profetas do sacrifício vão se desiludir – não seremos punidos por nossos "pecados": entraremos no paraíso da baixa energia com as nossas almas (ecologicamente) negras mesmo. Como o consumo geral para fins mecânicos será muito pequeno, sempre haverá energia suficiente para trabalhos pesados, para a agricultura, para as máquinas. Atualmente a agricultura usa apenas 1 a 3% do suprimento de energia (isto é, a forma atual, mecanizada e industrializada de agricultura). Não vai haver uma idade da escravidão. A energia (pali) é necessária para a própria agricultura (tratores), para o transporte, para aquecer e congelar, para cozinhar, para aplicações mecânicas e para a produção de energia em si. bolo’bolo não é necessariamente uma civilização de baixa energia, isto é, o baixo consumo de energia não é motivado por esforços ecológicos, mas mera conseqüência de diversidade cultural, pequenez, prevenção de processos intensivos de trabalho, ausência de controle e de disciplina. Sistemas de alta energia comportam atenção contínua, controle dos controles, confiabilidade, já que o risco de falhas é alto, bolo’bolo vai precisar de muito menos energia, só porque é um estilo de vida diferente – ou melhor, uma variedade de estilos de vida, cada um com uma demanda diferente de energia. right|250px Auto-suficiência local, vida comunitária em bolos, tempo em vez de velocidade, tudo isso reduz o tráfego, o consumo de combustível e todos os tipos de aplicações mecânicas. Uma grande porção de energia é necessária hoje para juntar coisas ou pessoas que foram separadas pelas funções de um sistema centralizado: casa e local de trabalho, produção e consumo, entretenimento e vida cotidiana, trabalho e lazer, cidade e campo. O consumo de energia cresce proporcionalmente ao isolamento de pessoas sós e famílias nucleares. O tamanho e a estrutura dos bolos permitem mais usos com menos consumo de energia, porque meios diferentes vão também complementar e sustentar uns aos outros. Os bolos podem aplicar os diferentes tipos de energia, cada qual da melhor maneira possível. Eletricidade para iluminação, para equipamentos eletrônicos, energia mecânica e alguns meios de transporte (trens, bondes). O suprimento básico de energia pode ser produzido pelo próprio bolo (especialmente para iluminação) por cata-ventos, células solares, pequenos geradores hidráulicos nos rios, geradores de biogás, etc. Energia solar passiva, coletores, sistemas geotérmicos podem ser usados para aquecimento e água quente. Combustíveis só vão ser consumidos para conseguir altas temperaturas: para cozinhar (biogás, madeira, carvão, gás), para máquinas a vapor (caminhões, barcos, geradores) e para alguns motores a combustão (gasolina, diesel, querosene para ambulâncias, aviões de resgate, carros de bombeiros, veículos de emergência para todos o fins). Um bolo é também um sistema integrado de energia, onde se pode combinar os recursos internos e externos. Nas regiões frias, a perda de calor dos fornos ou máquinas de oficina pode ser usada para aquecimento, porque em 80% dos casos a casa e o trabalho são no mesmo lugar. Muitos espaços aquecidos também podem ser usados comunalmente (por exemplo, banho, banheiras quentes, salas de visitas, saunas, restaurantes). Lixo e excrementos serão transformados em biogás (metano) em vez de poluir as águas. O tamanho dos bolos (eles são relativamente grandes para este fim) facilita a eficiência do uso e da distribuição de energia, já que as instalações e mesmo os sistemas eletrônicos de controle estão numa relação razoável com o consumo necessário. (O que não é o caso dos prédios isolados ou casas de família: a maioria das novas tecnologias alternativas aplicadas atualmente a casas avulsas é puro luxo.) Em climas quentes um bolo pode ser mais de 90% independente quanto a energia, e de 50 a 80% em zonas moderadas e frias. Os bolos cooperam entre si e o resto é cuidado por comunidades maiores como cidades e pequenas regiões (tega e vudo). Num nível mais alto, as regiões autônomas (sumi) concluem acordos de importação/exportação de energia (eletricidade, carvão, petróleo). Além disso, haverá uma coordenação mundial para a distribuição de combustíveis fósseis (ver asa’dala). Altos consumos de energia parecem estar ligados a conforto, alto nível de vida, mobilidade – então virão tempos difíceis quando houver uma redução drástica? De jeito nenhum. Muita energia é usada hoje para garantir o dia normal de trabalho da indústria, e não para os prazeres individuais. O ritmo desse dia de trabalho (9 às 5 ou não) determina consumo no pico, necessidade de climatização rápida e padronizada (21 graus centígrados e 55% de umidade). Como o trabalho está no centro de tudo, não há tempo para lidar diretamente com os elementos energéticos de fogo, vento, água e combustíveis. O clima, ritmo diário e sazonal que poderia trazer muita diversidade e prazer, é visto apenas como fonte de confusão, já que perturba o trabalho (neve no inverno, chuva, calor demais no verão, etc.). Então existe uma espécie de falso conforto no controle ambiental que causa um imenso gasto de esforço social, mas não atinge realmente nenhum prazer ou gozo verdadeiro com o calor e o frio. left|250px A relação com a energia vai ser mais ligada a condições naturais. No inverno não haverá uma espécie de primavera artificial em todos os cômodos; talvez a temperatura fique apenas em torno dos 18 graus centígrados em certos ambientes, e só em alguns quartos ou salões é que vai estar mais quente. Os ibus podem vestir mais agasalhos, viver mais juntinhos, ir para a cama mais cedo de vez em quando, comer mais gorduras – vão viver invernalmente, tal qual fazendeiros gaúchos ou turistas em estações de esqui nas montanhas. O frio em si não é realmente um transtorno: pergunte a um esquimó. Somente sob as condições do dia de trabalho padronizado é que parece impossível. O inverno também significa que há menos trabalho (a agricultura descansa), e mais tempo para lidar com fornos de pães e sistemas de aquecimento, com livros, com os outros, etc. Alguns ibus ou bolos podem evitar problemas de inverno migrando para zonas temperadas, como certos pássaros. Já que se irão por vários meses, isso pode ser eficiente em termos de energia apesar da viagem. Os bolos também poderiam ter alguns acordos de hibernação entre si, e vice-versa para o verão. Haveria intercâmbios entre bolos escandinavos e espanhóis, canadenses e mexicanos, siberianos e chineses do sul, poloneses e gregos, japoneses e cariocas, etc.